So This Is What Makes Life Divine
by iits-eriikax3
Summary: I thought I hated you? What the heck..
1. Chapter 1

**First Chapter Of- So This Is Love.. ((My friend wrote this and wanted me to post it, so yeah))**

**I hope to do a Ron/Hermione one later today, I'm home sick so I'll be writing all the day long!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter. But I do own a DVD copy of the movies, Scene It, Posters, A Watch, Every book.. softback and hardback.. You get it, right? Haha.**

**Chapter One-Good Night, Daddy.**

**I hope you like it x)**

**Random Thought of The Moment: ...hehe. draco is so cute.. hehe...**

Name-Rosanna Zabini  
Age-16  
Height- 5 foot 2

About Me- Im a very nice person unless you piss me off. I love to drink and party. Blaise zabini is my twin brother he is older then me by 6 minutes and he never lets me forget it and we are really close I have two best freinds we have been friends since we were 3 Grace Jones and Heather Turner. Im in Ravenclaw and my family doesnt really like it because everyone in my family have been in Slytherin. umm i think thats it...

I just got home i spent the whole summer in America with my aunt. i said good bye to her and made my way to the front door. i opend it and dropped my bags on the ground "HELLO IM HOME" i yelled into the huge house i heard someone running i walked a little bit till i has picked up and spun around  
"Rosie your home"  
"yeah i am home now put me down you loser" he laughed and put me down i turned around and looked at him he smiled  
"so how was Aunt Karen" he asked  
"she was great she bought me new clothes and well im goign back next----" i stopped as i saw someone i really didnt want to see...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of So This Is Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, get over yourself.**

i saw my worst nightmare Draco Malfoy. I turned to Blaise  
"what is he doing here" i spit at him  
"hey you now about the ball tonight its every year right before we go back to school and hes been here since you left." he said to me i looked at him and yelled  
"AMY" there was a loud crack then a little sqeaky voice  
"what can i do for you Miss Rosanna" i looked at her and said  
"bring my things to my room for me" i turned to walk away and there was another squeak  
"Miss Ro--" i turned around fast and yelled  
"just do it Amy NOW" she looked at me and then ran over to my bags and picked then up. THen was gone i walked past BLaise then Draco and went up the staires i got to my room and opend the door i then saw my room it was white black and blue. i walked over to my bed and layed down. i closed my eyes and fell fast asleep.

I woke up to the floor creaking i opend my eyes and saw my mum i sat up  
"hi mum" she turned to me and smiled and came over and sat on my bed  
"so i heard about your little fit you had when you came back home" she siad i looked at the ground by my closet  
"well mum i dont like him and well he is just... i dont now i just HATE him with a passion mum and you now i do and i guess just having him here just like pissed me off i should have never taken it out on Amy" i said really fast. she smiled and stood up  
"go down staires i have a surprise for you" i got up and followed her. we got to the living room. i looked in and saw Grace and heather along with Graces boyfreinds Adrain Blaise and Draco were in the room to. my eyes landed on them and we all screamed they ran over to me and hugged me. we jumped up and down  
"i missed you guys soo much" i siad hugging them  
i have missed you to girl" Grace said  
"and you didnt miss me one bit im so hurt" i laughed as i went over and gave Adrain a hug  
"we have soo much to tell you Rosie like alot" Heather said to me as we sat down on the floor  
"like what" i said very intersted   
"well like what this liitle slut did over the summer" Grace punched her  
"oww what was that for" i laughed and Grace looked at her  
"umm HELLO earth to Heather your the one to tlk 5 guys in the passed week" she laughed  
"wow girl thats a new record" we looked up wehn we felt like ppl were watching us and guess what all the guys were lising to our converstaion  
"do you guys mind" Heahter said they all just shock there heads  
"w/e you'll never guess what i did" i said to them  
"get laid" Grace siad i punched her  
"no this" i stood up and lifted the bottom of my shirt right by the top of my pants was a tattoo

"omg were did you get that its so cute i love it" Grace siad and then i heard something i didnt want to her  
"Rosanna Mary Zabini what is that on your body" i turned around fast and there stood my dad (i now other ppl said that his mom is a widow but shes not)  
"umm hi daddy" i said walking over to him and hugging him he just stood there  
"what was that" he was angry now  
"what was what" i said all innocently and sweet  
"the thing on your back is that a tattoo" he siad lookin at me  
"umm yeah daddy what else would it be" once again all sweet  
"we'll tlk about this later young lady now if you all are staying for the Ball get ready it startes a 5 and you guys can haave your own at 10 and thats when me and your mom is leaving and we wont be back till 2moarrow moring' he siad ten turned back to me  
"and here i got oyu this" he pulled out a bag i looked in it and saw a dress it was beautiful  
"aww thank you daddy" i kissed his cheek  
"your welcome princess" then he left i turned to Grace and Heather  
"are you staying" they looked at me   
"duh" hey both said i laughed we turned to the guys Grace went up to Adrain and kissed him and i went to Blaise  
"hey sory about this afternoon" he gave em a hug  
"its ok lil sis" i punched him  
"im not that lil" he laughed as me Grace and heather ran to my room. we got there and they went to shower in the other room. i went and showered i did everything i had to then got out i put on a pair of guy shprts and a big tee shirt and walked out into my room to see Grace and heather there.  
"hey can i wear one of your dresses" Heahter asked  
"umm sure go ahead anyone of them" both of them got up and went into my huge walke in closet and i went to my vanity to do my hair and make up. i did my ahir in lose curls and my make up was just black eyeliner and mascara. with a little foundation and blush and bronzer on for eye showdow. i stood up and went to the bathroom with my dress (result)and put it on it was beautiful. i came out and put on some earings and a necklace. i sprayed some purfum on and i was finshed jsut as grace and Heather came in (there dresses in result)  
"you guys looked absolutly beautiful" i said  
'you do to" i smiled and looked at the clock it was 5:09  
"we should get down there" i siad to them we all walked to the staris that went to the ballroom and we went down them. we got half way when i saw Adrain BLaise and Draco we got to the bottom  
"wow yyou three look beautiful" Blaise siad  
"yeah you guys do" Draco said i looked at him i was shocked by that but w/e.we walked over to the side table and sat down about an hour ater my dad came up to us  
"you guys have to dance one dance thats it and its the next one" then he left  
"i hate theses stuipd things" Blaise groned  
"oo grow up you baby" he frowned at me and a song came on Grace went with Adrain Heather went with Blasie so it was just me and Draco  
"so" i said to him  
"its just me and you left" he nodded i looked at me dad i grabbed Dracos hand and lead him to the dance floor we dance and by the end of the song everyone had stoped dancing and they were watching us. when the song eneded and ppl started to clap my face go red i was so embarassed i walked back over to my seat and sat down. i didnt tlk or look at Draco the rest of that dance 


End file.
